


An Ocean of Stars

by Malthea



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Following the game pretty much, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malthea/pseuds/Malthea
Summary: Reader is a villager from Ram Village, who one day decides to follow her friends to a great adventure.Follows mostly the storyline of the game. But with an added character and a new relationship. Rating may go up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first story ever. I finished Fire emblem: Echoes a while ago and after playing it felt that I need to write something. Sadly I don't own any of the characters. Please excuse my mistakes, English is my third language so sometimes I do mess up. This first chapter follows the game very closely but after this I start to add more and more of my own. Enjoy!

It was a normal morning in a normal village where nothing really happened. Ram Village was far from any other villages. wrapped to a protective embrace by the surrounding forest. They got visitors and merchants coming through very seldom due to the village being nearly hidden by the trees.

That morning she woke up hearing whispers from the kitchen. Usually whispers meant something big had happened in the village. She sat up in a hurry only regretting it a moment later. Feeling dizzy she wobbly changed her clothes and made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of her mother hastily whisperiing with Faye.

She cleared her throat and both of them turned their heads swiftly, looking like children caught stealing sweets.

”Oh hello (Y/N) did we wake you?” Faye smiled while rocking back and forth on her feet. (Y/N) nodded.

”I’m sorry dear, that wasn’t our intention!” Her mother said shaking her head.

”So what’s the big news then?” (Y/N) asked curiously tilting her head to one side. Faye’s face lit up and (Y/N) could see her eyes shining with excitement.

”There’s is a soldier visiting the town!” Faye clapped her hands clearly not being able to hide her excitement.

”A soldier?” (Y/N) asked. ”In Ram Village?” (Y/N) continued her eyes wide. Faye nodded. ”So what are we waiting for? I want to see them!” Faye’s excitement was rubbing off on (Y/N). the two young women ran fast, Faye leading the way. They came to the Villages entrance where Gray, Tobin, Kliff and Alm were already waiting. Alm had his back on (Y/N) and Faye, talking to someone (Y/N) had never seen before. That must be the soldier.

As the two walked closer to the gate, Gray turned to them with a smirk on his face.

”Took you long enough! Let me guess, (Y/N) you were still sleeping, weren’t ya?” Gray was still smirking letting out a small laugh. 

”Ha ha, very funny Gray. I heard there was a soldier visiting the Village. Is that him?” (Y/N) said, her voice lowering at the end of the sentence.

”Ya know, he’s not just a soldier. He was talking about this Deliverance thing.”Gray whispered. Alm and the soldier had stopped their chat and Alm was leaving back to the village with the soldier. However, the visitor stopped while passing (Y/N).

”Good day, I don’t think we have been introduced. My name is Lukas. I fight for the Deliverance.” Lukas said and gave a small bow.

”H-hello. I’m (Y/N), just a villager. (Y/N) said stuttering a bit. She had always been little intimidated by knights and soldiers. Getting used to Mycen living in the village when she was little took also a lot of time.

”Have you heard the news already from the others?” Lukas asked looking a bit gloomy.

”I’m sorry, what news?” (Y/N) asked, confused. It was already huge news that a soldier had visited their village.

”Oh, I see. So you have not heard yet. I’m sorry for bringing such dark news but King Lima IV is dead.” Lukas said while staring at the ground. (Y/N) gasped not waiting such an extreme message. ”He met his end some days ago at the hands of Chancellor Desaix.”

(Y/N) was definetly not waiting this sort of message. By Mila what was happening to Zofia? Tjis year’s harvest had been very bad and now their King was dead.

”It seems Desaix sold Zofia to the Rigelian Empire. Upon Lima’s death, the chancellor and the Rigelian army seized the Zofian Castle. We of Deliverance want to free us from Rigel.” Lukas continued. (Y/N) was only hearing half of it. How could this be? What would happen to their small village?

”B-bt why are you here? In a small village in the middle of nothing?” (Y/N) asked, still trying to wrap her head around all that she has heard.

”We are outmatched in this war. We need a hero’s aid. And so I have come to the home of Zofia’s greatest hero: Sir Mycen.” Lukas said and turned his attention back to Alm. ”Shall we go then?” he said and the two of them made their way towards Mycen’s home.

”I still don’t trust a man in full armor. We should be careful.” Gray said once Alm and Lukas were out of sight.

”By Mila, Gray. He is part of the King’s knights. I mean he was and is now with the rebellion!” Tobin said hitting Gray to the back of his head.

”Yeah but it still doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be catious.” Gray answered rubbing the back of his head. Lukas could be seen walking back towards the gate.

”Well that was fast. Where’s Mycen?” Gray asked from the soldier.

”He made it clear he has no intention of joining the Deliverance.” Lukas said looking down. ”It was good meeting you all. I must be on my way.” He said walking through Ram Village’s gate.

”Lukas, wait!” Alm screamed while running from the direction of their home. ”I’ll go. I’ll join the Deliverance.”

”You?” Lukas asked, clearly surprised.

”Alm, what the hell?! You can’t do that!” Tobin shouted summarizing our thoughts. ”…. Wait. CAN he do that?” He hesitated. They continued their conversation but (Y/N) was feeling little ill. All that has happened and all that is to happen, what is was she supposed to do? Should she join the Deliverance also? Would they even accept her? Would she be okay leaving her mother and father behind? All the thoughts were running across her mind and she didn’t first even notice that Alm was talking to her.

”What about you (Y/N)? Will you join?” Alm asked. (Y/N) eyes widened. They actually wanted her to go?

”I-i’ll have to talk with my parents.” (Y/N) was feeling very complicated. She was very eager to see the world but at the same time she was terrified of the thought of war.

”Why don’t you all take a little time to think about it? Let’s split up and meet back here later.” Alm said already heading towards his grandfathers house.

(Y/N) also headed back home to talk to her parents. Both of them were horrified of the thought but at the same time feeling very proud of their daughter. After a long conversation (Y/N) was hugging her parents and walking out of the house. She headed towards the gate seeing everyone else ready.

”So are you joining us (Y/N)? Alm asked. (Y/N) nodded grasping her back a little tighter.

This was it, the beginning of a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm really sorry for not posting this on Friday. I think twice a week is too much for me right now so once a week it is.

”Well that didn’t take long.” You could hear Lukas saying from the front of the group. Confused, (Y/N) stepped forward to see what was going on.  
”Brigands already?” Alm asked clearly surprised. ”But it’s only been minutes- we’re still within sight off gates!”  
(Y/N) could see several brigands looming over the group, their axes ready to swing. (Y/N) was surprised how calm Lukas was being, just asking everybody to be ready, Alm leading the group to a fight.

All (Y/N) could really do was use the sword her parents’ had given her as a present on her last birthday. For almost a year she had practiced everyday but it felt as if something was missing. She wasn’t the best with the sword, Alm and Gray having practiced a longer time than her.

(Y/N) could feel her heart starting to pound and her vision was becoming a bit blurry. This was her first fight and her anxiety almost got the best of her. All she really wanted to do was to throw her sword on the ground and run back home. (Y/N) breathing was starting to be erratic and she couldn’t focus.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped due to the sudden contact. (Y/N) raised her eyes to see two dark eyes staring back.

”Don’t worry. Our plan is to leave the final blow to you guys. You will need the experience to grow.” Lukas said surprisingly calm in this kind of a situation. Then it really hit (Y/N). He was a knight of Zofia. He was used to fighting and oddly, that calmed her down.

(Y/N) nodded, wipin her eyes and mentally focusing on the task ahead. She raised her sword ready to help from the back when needed.  
The fight was over in a rush and (Y/N) could feel her heart still pounding on her chest. She had never in her life experienced anything more thrilling and terrifying in her life before.

(Y/N) was looking over to Alm and Lukas talking about the aftermath when she felt two hands grab her shoulders from behind. She jumped nearly screaming her heart out only to realize that it was just Gray.

”By Mila, Gray do you really have to? In a situation like this?” (Y/N) fumed.

” Sorry (Y/N), I had to! You looked so so, like you were about to run back home or something.” Gray smirked back, clearly amused by (Y/N)’s anger.

”Sometimes I really wonder how I tolerate you…” (Y/N) hissed turning around, trying to find Faye. Before she could head off a hand grabbed her shoulders once again.

”Oh shush you, you know you love us.” Tobin said joining Gray on teasing (Y/N). The adrenaline rush from the battle was still on and (Y/N) was ready to punch both of the guys straight to the gut but Lukas interrupted her.

”Hold everyone.” Lukas commanded. Ahead was even more brigands waiting for someone unfortunate to cross their path. ”Based on their numbers, I surmise they must have a hideout nearby.” He added.

While hiding from the brigands (Y/N) could hear clearly what the brigands were talking about. The way they talked, it seemed that they had taken a prisoner. Upon hearing this, Alm immediately charged.

”So much for laying low.” Lukas sighed. ”To arms, everyone!” He commanded. 

Another fight so soon? (Y/N) had barely calmed down after the first one. Her heart started racing again. But following the same plan as before, they won the battle. But (Y/N) was exhausted. Yes, she did want to see the world outside the Ram village but this wasn’t what she had imagined.

To find this prisoner the brigands were talking about, the group had to explore the nearby shrine that was taken over by thieves.

Just when they thought they had cleared the shrine and found the prisoner, the Brigand Boss appeared with 8 others. Faye and (Y/N) had already gained so much experience and were absolutely fatigued. For the final battle they stayed on the background but they could see everyone else were also showing signs of exhaustion.

After defeating the Brigand Boss, Alm run to the woman lying in front of the Mila statue. After Alm explained the situation to the woman, she introduced herself. Her name was Silque and she was a cleric from a priory far to the east. The cleric joined Alm’s group, helping others with their exhaustion. 

(Y/N) however, was interested by the Mila’s servant, which seemed to call to her. 

”Welcome, I am a servant of Mila. You, who are worthy please step forward.” The statue said. (Y/N) looked around her wondering who the servant was talking to. ”By my master’s will shall I bestow upon you a new power.” The servant added and now (Y/N) realized, it was actually talking to her.

With wobbly feet, she walked forward in front of the statue. (Y/N) kneeled down and bright light filled the room. She could feel the new power within her. She was given a book and at that point she realized she could now use magic. The servant had made her a mage.

The other villagers, except for Alm went through the same. They all got new classes and whole new power. The exhausted group decided to camp near the shrine for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! It's taking me long time to write these chapters because of my health issues. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy the story! This one is really short and more like a filler. I'll be updating again as soon as I can. Thank you.

(Y/N) had never slept outside her own home. And now the first time hd to be in a cold and dark cave-like-place. The only comfort in this situation was the Servant of Mila statue. Being close to it set (Y/N)’s mind to more ease.

After what felt like hours (Y/N) still couldn’t sleep so she got up and decided to wander around. She tiptoed through the makeshift sleeping area to the fire. They had made a fire and someone was always watching for it. It felt more secure, even though all the thieves had left.

(Y/N) walked over to the fire, surprised to see Alm’s sleeping form leaning on Lukas. (Y/N) let out a small giggle, covering her mouth with a hand.  
Lukas sharply looked up and seemed surprised first. Realizing what made (Y/N), he just put a finger over his mouth in a hushing motion. 

(Y/N) walked closer to the fire and sat down next to Lukas. ”Why is he sleeping here?” (Y/N) asked quietly not wanting to wake Alm.

”He fell asleep right after his shift and I just didn’t have the heart to wake him up.” Lukas whispered back. ”But maybe now that you can watch the fire and I’ll take him back to sleep more comfortable.

(Y/N) nodded and Lukas rose up, carefully lifting Alm and carrying him back to the sleeping area. (Y/N) stared at the crackling fire. It was starting to lull her to sleep.

”Why aren’t you sleeping” (Y/N) was startled by Lukas’ voice. 

”Oh you see, I’ve never kinda stayed a night anywhere but home.” (Y/N) said while staring at the ground.

”Ah, so thats why. Have you been able to sleep at all yet?” Lukas wondered. (Y/N) shaked her head. ”What if I read to you? I’ve been told my voice is perfectly monotone to put anyone to sleep. Or at least Python has, our comrade, told me so.” Lukas added while scratching his neck.

(Y/N) nodded staring the fire while Lukas left for awhile.

When Lukas returned, he was holding a book on his left hand. He sat next to (Y/N) near the fire while (Y/N) tried to get more comfortable.

Lukas started reading out loud and not a long after, (Y/N) was starting to get sleepy and her eyelids closed. She could barely make out any words anymore as she fell asleep feeling the warmth of the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) woke up from her on place, between Faye and Silque, little confused. Didn’t she fall asleep next to the fire?  
After getting up she collected her stuff and headed outside. 

”So you are already getting bit comfy with our newest member, eeeeh?” Gray suddenly threw an arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder.

”What the hell do you mean?” (Y/N) replied, clearly annoyed.

”You see, when it was my turn to watch the fire.” Gray started hand moving with the story. ”You can just imagine my surprise when I saw you cuddled up with our newbie here.” He added, nodding to where Lukas was talking with Alm. 

”What? No! I mean not like that! He was just helping me to fall asleep.” (Y/N) said and took one look at the grinning boy. ”And by Mila nothing like that, he just read to me you idiot.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes and threw Gray’s arm away.

”Oh c’moon (Y/N) I was just joking with you, don’t get mad!” Gray yelled after (Y/N) who had already marched away as fast as she could.  
(Y/N) made her way to Lukas and Alm. 

”Good morning!”Alm greeted her with enthusiasm. ”We shall continue our way soon! Are you prepared?” He added

”Yes, I have. I’m ready whenever.” (Y/N) answered. After hearing her response, Alm continued his way to check everyone.

”Did you sleep well?” Lukas asked.

”Yes but didn’t I fall asleep by the fire?”

”Ehm, oh that. Yes, you did but I couldn’t just leave you there so I moved you after my shift. So that’s what Grays was talking about. 

”Oh well.. erm.. thanks.” (Y/N) was starting to blush.

”No probl-”

”Hey everyone, gather up! We’ll continue our march as soon as possible!” Alm shouted, interrupting Lukas. Perfect timing.

”Ah, we should go. Do you need help with anything?” continued turning his gaze back to (Y/N). 

”No, I’m fine.” (Y/N) replied turning her head to look at others.

”Are you sure, you are fine? You look a little red.” Lukas lifted his arm trying to touch (Y/N)’s forehead. (Y/N) hurriedly took few steps back her eyes wide

”No no no, like I said I’m fine. Let’s just go.” She turned and went to get ready for the march leaving Lukas alone looking a bit lost.

Today’s march was supposed to be a long one. The goal was to get back to the Southern Outpost that was being controlled by The Deliverance.  
However not much into the march, Lukas stopped Alm.

”Hmm. Alm. look up there.” Lukas said pointing towards a soldier who was looking down a cliff.

”Huh? That uniform…!” Alm said mumbled ”That looks like a Zofian soldier. Is he one of the Desaix’s men?” He asked.

”Yes. We’ll see more of them, now that we’re nearing the Southern Outpost. It seems Desaix’s men have hired brigands to hold the valley for them.” Lukas answered. ”This will be a tricky fight.” He added quietly, more to himself.

”…I’m ready.” Alm said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again with my short chapters... I really try to make them longer so bear with me. Also now that I have finally more time to myself it also means more time to write so maybe next chapter will finally be a bit longer. Thank you so much for reading my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Finally a little bit longer chapter. I started to play Echoes again as I write and I just love the voice acting! It's amazing. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

”The valley’s clear… Still, that wasn’t easy.” Alm said exhaustion clear on his face.

”You have my thanks. We’ll soon reach the Southern Outpost, which under Deliverance control.” Lukas said ”Once we’ve rejoined our comrades, the fights ahead will become easier.” He continued wiping sweat off of his forehead.

”Comrades, huh? I wonder what they are like. I’m excited to meet them!” Alm said, the exhaustion turning into excitement.

Suddenly a soldier run towards them and started telling them how Desaix’s men had taken over the Southern Outpost.

”Forgive us, Sir Lukas, but… The tides turned when you left and we were forced to abandon the outpost. I’m afraid Lady Clair was taken captive. Desaix’s men hold her there even now.” The ally explained, gaze fixed on the ground.

”What? Clair! Gods, how could this happen?!” Lukas panicked.

At this point (Y/N) couldn’t help but her mind started to wander. Who was Clair? Clearly she was important to Lukas. The more (Y/N) thought about it the sadder she became. But why? She couldnt wrap her head around it. Suddenly (Y/N) realized that she had missed crucial part of the conversation going on.

”Regardless, standing here accomplishes nothing. We need a plan. I assume this Clair person is still alive, right? In that case, we just have to take back the Southern Outpost and save her!” Alm claimed, making the task at hand sound easy.

” Oh hey, thats’ a great id- Wait, WHAT?! No!” Tobin shouted ”How are WE supposed to reclaim a fortress from trained royal soldiers?!” He added.

”I don’t know, but we have to find a way. Otherwise, our journey is already over. Here and now, we make our decision. Will we live our lives as simple villagers?” Alm said looking at the group ”…. Or will we fight on as soldiers of the Deliverance?!” 

”Are you okay?” came a whisper next to (Y/N). Startled by the voice, (Y/N) jumped turning her head towards the voice.

”Ah, Silque. You scared me.” (Y/N) holding a hand against her chest, trying to calm down her heartbeat. ”But yes I am quite alright. Why do you ask?” She asked.

”You just look very pale. Are you really okay?” Silque said doubting (Y/N)’s words. 

”I’m really scared for the next fight.” (Y/N) barely whispered but Silque heard her anyway.

”Ah so that’s it. Remember the visit at the statue of Mila’s Servant? Through the statue Earth Mother gave you the gift of magic. You have nothing to fear.” Silque said, calming (Y/N) down. ”And remember, you are never alone.” Silque smiled.

(Y/N) turned her attention back to the conversation between Lukas and Alm.

” I don’t know what to say except ”thank you.” You’re very brave to do this. The Deliverance is lucky to have you.” Lukas smiled.

”Same goes for you, Lukas” Alm said and put his hand to Lukas’s shoulder. ”But now we must go. Everyone gather around! Here’s the plan.” 

It took a lot of effort and after the battle everyone was exhausted. (Y/N) didn’t know using magic would take so much energy, but she was starting to be able to control it better.

”We did it! The outpost is ours!” Alm celebrated, throwing both of his hands up.

”Thank you, my brave friends. Thank you for everything. I know that my fallen comrades would say the same.” Lukas said looking happy but (Y/N) could see the sorrow for his lost comrades in him.

”Oh, Lukas. I’m so sorry. But we’ll have time to mourn later. Right now, we must find Lady Clair. She must be somewhere inside the outpost.” Alm said, calming down.

Everyone entered the Southern outpost. They split up looking for anything from food to weapons. Alm and Lukas made their way straight to the jail section. (Y/N) walked to the War room with Silque. All they could find was some Ale and a rusted sword. They walked back to the entrance where everyone had already gathered.

Tobin and Gray were talking to a young woman with a blonde hair. (Y/N) walked over to them, ready to introduce herself. The young woman turned around.

”So you must be (Y/N). I’ve heard quite bit from you. ” The young woman said ”I am Clair. You may address me as ”Lady Clair” or ”milady”. ” she continued

”Well nice to meet you, milady. Hopefully you heard only good things.” (Y/N) Feeling a bit awkward and scared standing in front of such a noble and polished woman.

”I heard you also hail from the Ram Village. I hardly ever speak to villagers!” Clair said clearly excited. ”I’m so excited to hear everything!” she added.

”Well, I’ll gladly answer anu questions you have.” (Y/N) smiled.

”Splendid!” Clair smiled brightly.

”Hey everyone! We have decided to put up a camp here for today. Get some rest, you have deserved it.” Alm announcent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update every Monday and Friday. Suggestions are always welcome! And if you see huge mistakes with my writing, please do inform me so I can correct my writing.


End file.
